Tytuł
by KiraOfAsgard
Summary: Zakład. Czasem nawet z przegranego zakładu może być kupa śmiechu... Ale czy sprawdzi się to na lekcji Snape'a?


Może wstęp wyjaśnienia. Zacznę od nazwy, nie miałam zielonego pojęcia jaki dać tytuł. Długo nad tym myślałam, ale w końcu się poddałam. Uznałam, że jeśli ff musi mieć tytuł to niech to właśnie będzie "Tytuł" ^^

FanFic jest zainspirowany życiem, ponieważ coś podobnego wydarzyło się na mojej lekcji historii z pewnym oziębłym profesorem. Po jakimś czasie uznałam, że wystarczy wytężyć mózg i może powstać z tego całkiem przyjemny tekst. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Pisząc go miałam ciągle przed oczami tarz moje kolegi, który robił Lenny Face'a

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Chciałam dać tą emotikonę na tytuł, ale jak wiecie nie można ustawiać takich znaków w tytule.

/Zapomniałam dodać, że nie posiadam bety i przeprasza z góry za wszystkie błędy.

* * *

\- Co dostałaś, Hermiona?

\- Ja? No... P.

\- Coooo? - obaj z Ronem spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem. Ron przybliżył się do Harrego i wyszeptał tak, by tylko oni mógł to słyszeć - Przegrałeś. Masz tydzień.  
Przegrał zakład. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Hermiona zawsze dostaje W z zielarstwa. W jaki sposób dostała tylko P? Jak?! Na Merlina! Teraz musi... Nie. Fuck. Jak mógł się założyć o coś tak głupiego? Znowu dostanie szlaban, Gryffindor straci punkty, a Nietoperz nigdy mu tego nie zapomni.

Neville podniósł rękę .

\- P-panie profesorze - Snape uniósł brew - Mogę do łazienki?

\- Chce pan do łazienki, panie Longbottom? Nie mogę pana puścić samego. To niezgodne z przepisami.

Neville się uniósł i spojrzał na Harrego niepewnie, który puścił mu oczko. Dawaj stary!

\- Ale ja dam radę iść sam, proszę pana.

\- Ale powinienem poprosić Filch'a, aby przyszedł tu i popilnował klasy kiedy ja pójdę z tobą, czyż nie? -Powiedział Snape chłodno - Przecież takie są zasady. Chce pan, panie Longbottom, aby dyrektor Dumbledore mnie wylał? Albo aby miał prokuratora* na głowie? Jak cię wciągnie sedes to nie będzie go obchodzić to czy to twoja wina. Będzie ważne to, że ja cię pościłem.

\- Ale profesorze. Odwróci sie pan. Nawet nie zauważy - powiedział Neville radośnie, widać ze zaczął czuć się bezpiecznie - Proszę

\- A jak wciągnie cię muszla? Kto wtedy mi pomoże? Jak prokurator się zapyta klasy, kto go wypuścił to wszyscy powiedzą, że ja. I to ja będę mieć wtedy kłopoty. Nie pan, panie Longbottom. Przecież nikt nie wstawi się w mojej obronie. Prawda?

Spojrzał na klasę z uniesiona brwią. Harry wiedział, że to moment dla niego. Teraz musi wykonać swoja część zakładu. Musi!

\- Ja pana uratuję - rzucił heroicznie

\- Tak? - Spojrzał na niego Snape zaskoczony - O, jak miło. Niech pan idzie, panie Longbottom. Mam mojego wybawcę.

Neville wyszedł i spojrzał na Harrego dumny. Jego część zakładu dobiegła końca. Miał znaleźć sposób na przekonanie Nietoperza do wypuszczenia go do łazienki. Teraz Harry. Tylko jak to zrobić by przeżyć?

\- Tak. Ja pana uratuje profesorze.

\- A jak, panie Potter?

\- No rzucę się na pana.

\- Rzucisz się na mnie, tak? A jak to pomoże?

\- No jak pana zaatakują, to rzucę się. I przygniotę pana. Będę na panu leżał.

\- W wiec będziesz na mnie leżał, tak?

Snape spojrzał zaciekawiony na niego. Chyba to przeżyje i może nawet nie będzie tak źle.

\- Tak, będę leżał i pana uratuję.

\- Rozumiem, że będziesz na mnie leżał w pozycji poziomej - powiedział i pokazał rękoma. Nałożył jedną dłoń na drugą i spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem - I co wtedy zrobisz, jak już się na imię rzucisz i będziesz leżał?

\- Niech wyobraźni sobie pan -powiedziałem odważnie. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie przegiął

\- A co jeśli, nie potrafią sobie tego wyobrazić, panie Potter? Może mi pan opisz, co wtedy zrobi? -powiedział i uśmiechnął się krzywo

Na Merlina. Co on miał mu odpowiedzieć? Nie chciał zginąć, a zwłaszcza zamordowany przez starego Nietoperza.

\- No... Będę leżeć na panu i przytrzymam pana. Będę pana bronić, jak będą do pana strzelać

\- Własną piersią, co?

\- No oczywiście proszę pana

\- Zakładam, że to pan odda pierwszy strzał, panie Potter.

\- Może - uśmiechnąłem się i uniosłem brwi znacząco *lanny face* - jeśli da mi pan amunicję i załaduje broń, to nie zawaham się pociągnąć za spust.

\- To ciekawie, Potter.

Zrobił to. Zasugerował Snape'owi seks i żyje. Nie ma szlabanu, nie odjął mu punktów. Snape spojrzał się w na niego. Na jego zwykle obojętnej twarzy, widniał teraz rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- No no. 5 Punktów dla Gryffindoru, za tą obietnice obrony przed strzałami innych. Możecie iść -powiedział, a cala klasa wybuchał śmiechem. Nawet Ślizgowi sie śmiali. Harry juz miał wyjść, gdy nagle dobiegł go głos Snape'a

\- A ty, panie Potter, możesz zostać na chwilę...

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Harry zaklął w duchu.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Ale czy na pewno?  
(myślę nad napisaniem 2 ff, który byłby kontynuacją tego, ale jeszcze zobaczę, wszystko zależy od weny)


End file.
